Too Much Information
by randomLlama
Summary: "You're an informant" Two people of the same trade meet in a little remote corner of Ikebukuro. Are they business partners trading information? Or is this a huge game for the troll? Crossover fic.


**CROSSOVER FIC! _Dogs: Bullets and Carnage_ x _Durarara! _Hope you like, This is mostly told by Badou. This idea would NOT leave my head for anything until it was complete! Took about four-five hours to write, then another couple hours to type up. Now you all get to enjoy it~~ **  
><strong>Warnings: Shizuo violence. <strong>  
><strong>I own nothing... But Dogs: B&amp;C manga, and Durarara! DVDs<br>**

* * *

><p>Surfacing from the underworld for a much deserved break, Badou Nails—a red-haired, one-eyed, chain smoker and information broker—shielded his left eye from the bright sun and took a deep breath of fresh air. Then he lit up a smoke and continued on his journey. However, his 'vacation' was nothing of the sort and in fact Badou was chasing down Heine. The collar-enhanced albino had run off on a lead concerning his 'brother's' whereabouts. Now it wasn't a true blood brother like Badou's; it was complicated.<p>

The red head bided his time while savoring the nicotine before he boarded—paid first—a surface world 'light train'. It was busy but nobody seemed hostile or intense. Badou smiled lightly at the thought of retiring to one of these places. The fare was also pretty cheap yet he doubted Heine would bother with that and instead hitch a ride on the outside of the train car. The thought made Badou chuckled aloud a little.

"_-The doors will open on the right. This stop is Shinjuku; the doors will open on the right._"

Badou looked at the speaker returning to reality and stood to exit the train. The station was just about as crowded as the train but it was still a friendly atmosphere yet there was an odd tension that Badou couldn't place. Once outside the station he lit up once again and began attempting to follow Heine's footsteps. But the damned dog was so hard to track. With no obvious leads or a trail to follow, Badou had to look the old-fashioned way.

"Excuse me, I'll be quick: you haven't seen a man my height with white hair, red eyes, and badass boots by chance?"

"No, even if I did a freak like that doesn't belong in a place like this!"

Badou smiled apologetically and lets the bitter man be on his way. That is why Badou was in Shinjuku to begin with. He is going to find Heine and take him home. Just as soon as he finds said dog… The next thirty-seven residents of Shinjuku _have NOT_ seen Heine at all. One lady tried to lecture Badou thinking Heine was the one responsible for Badou's lack of eye, alas such was not the case and Badou kept searching.

"Hello~ Ladies, yes, you three." Though Badou thought they better fit the description of 'freak' than Heine did. "I need your help please."

"Sure, but that depends what it is." The one with the longest hair said, eyeing Badou as if he were a pervert of some kind. The three young girls were all wearing too much make-up and had fake wings sewn onto the back of their jackets. The way they spoke was probably a side-affect from taking too many air-head pills.

"I'm looking for someone," Badou simply told them.

"They as good looking as you~?"

The red head hid his annoyance and sighed internally, "Better looking… My height with white hair, red eyes, and sexy clothing." The three girls looked up from their cell phones blinking, "He went to Ikebukuro." Three-part awful harmony.

Badou thanked them, suffered being hit on a little before heading back to the train station.

* * *

><p>"<em>This stop: Ikebukuro, the doors will open on the right. This stop: Ikebukuro, the doors with open on the right.<em>"

It was more crowded than Shinjuku and Badou fought to leave the train station. He did succeed though and stood in a crowd waiting for a crosswalk light to change. When it did Badou crossed and then spotted a motorcycle stop in an empty lane. He's seen his fair share of odd but he's never encountered anyone like this.

The figure was obviously female, and Badou distinctly remembered hearing a horse neigh when she pulled up to stop. Badou couldn't tear his eye from her and watched her helmet—this was yellow with blue designs and cat ears—look to the right and then back to Badou. She waved her hand a little frantically to get Badou to look at the light that was about to change but the red head was transfixed by her. The bag of groceries rustled when she did and then she straightened up on the horse and typed on a cell phone that appeared from her wrist.

Only Badou stood in the crosswalk now so she could gently edge her horse forward and show Badou the message she just typed. [You might want to move now, the light is about to change] The red head blinked then and looked at the light. It did change and with honking car horns, Badou fled the street comically. He tripped into a bush as Celty's horse whinnied and sped off with the rest of traffic.

'Oh great,' Badou thought with a frustrated groan. Amazingly his cigarette landed on the pavement and t was smothered out by all the foot traffic. Two pairs of feet stopped beside the bush when the red head gave a yelp of pain. Trying to pull himself free, Badou yanked on his hair that was stuck on the branches.

"Hey mister, do you need help?" Boy that was an understatement. "Yes I'm stuck." Badou replied to the voice on his right so he couldn't put a face to it. The voice that spoke to him though sounded very young.

"You're dressed funny, where are you from?" A second voice asked as the two teens began to untangle Badou from the bush.

"A scary world let's say," Badou replied again, "After this, I need to ask you two some questions." "Oh okay."

"Why can't you ask them now?" The second voice suggested. Badou sighed, "Fine… First, what's the deal with the chick on the bike?"

"You mean Celty-san?" The first voice double-checked.

"Yeah, there's something unreal about her." "You got that right! Eh, Mikado?" So the first voice is called Mikado then, "Certainly true, she isn't human after all." Mikado agreed, "She's a Dulluhan… A headless horseman from Ireland."

"Wherever that is, anyway I'm also looking for someone," Badou said next.

"Hey," The second voice cut in accusingly, "You're not an informant are you?" "I am an information broker by trade—"

"Get out. We don't need any more of your kind."

"Masaomi!" Mikado said panicky, but Masaomi's hatred was loud and clear. "Don't think all informants are the same."

Okay, Badou is missing something here… "Hey, hey, am I free yet?" Mikado apologized and with new focus got Badou freed from the bush. "Who are you looking for?" Mikado asked next while Badou fixed his hair and then gazed at his teen rescuers. Ah, so Mikado had black hair and Masaomi was blonde, Badou could figure that out from the way they sounded and based on their reactions and expression to seeing his lack of eye.

"Now, can you tell me if you've seen my friend?" Badou asked yet again," He's got white hair and red eyes, and dresses similar to me." "Haven't seen anything like that," Masaomi shrugged immediately, and then grabbed Mikado's hand, "Come on Mikado let's get out of here!" The blonde then dragged his passive friend away. "Whoa-Masaomi—uh, g-good luck!" He briefly waved back to Badou. The red head sighed and then looked for his cigarette. Bummer, what a waste, Badou sighed anew and then lit up another before beginning to walk around asking his question to everyone he came across. "Have you seen a man my—"

"Come, eat sushi! Russia sushi very good!" Badou blinked in confusion. This tall, black, accented, Japanese was advertising for Russian Sushi. There have been many weird things Badou's seen in his life, this wasn't the weirdest, Celty was.

"Uh, no I just need to find someone," Badou insisted he wasn't hungry.

"You no look on stomach empty, come inside and eat, is good~" Is this guy for real? Badou sighed, "Never mind." And began to walk away when the Russian guy spoke again.

"I have seen the man whom you're looking for…"

"And?"

"He looks violent… There's enough violence in Ikebukuro, I just hope he doesn't get in a fight." The red head gaped at him, this man just told Badou what he already knew! "If you don't find him, come back for Russia Sushi. It good!" Badou walked away then hearing the Russian ramble about bizarre sushi creations. Gangs to weirdoes, Badou has encountered all those things and more, but he's never seen so many in one little neighborhood before. He entered an alleyway to have a smoke and think. He lit up and leaned against a wall, one would think someone like Heine wouldn't so damned hard to find. At least the atmosphere of the city was relaxing to Badou. His head tilted back and he then saw a figure leap off a building.

This figure glided through the air gracefully and landed flawlessly, amazing for such a lithe body like Heine's. He also had similar red eyes to Heine's, but his hair was black and not white. Badou watched this man in a fur-lined jacket and all black dust himself off before spotting the red head in return. Badou noted this man was shorter than Heine too, and the two just stared at each other scrupulously, studying the other.

"_**You're an information broker.**_"

They said in unison coming to the same conclusion. The shorter man laughed but Badou didn't like the sound of it, "Well, well is my territory at risk?" The black-haired man mused to Badou and then smirked, "Or are you looking for a stray dog with white hair and red eyes?" The black-haired informant's smirk grew when Badou glared with his left eye. "You better hurry and find him… He nearly got in a fight with my Shizu-chan and his guns would have caused more damage here than in your underground world."

"Who is Shizu-chan? And were did you last see Heine?"  
>"Hm? That's an interesting name… I take it yours' is too…. Izaya Orihara at your service~" He did a mock bow to upset Badou and it works. The red head rolled his eye.<br>"Badou Nails."  
>"Interesting indeed~"<p>

"Yes, now when did you last see Heine, and where?"

"Where, oh, where has me little dog gone~?" Izaya sang teasingly. This made the chain smoker frown. "Well I saved him from Shizu-chan actually… Shizu-chan doesn't like guns so Heine would have made him snap."

"Where was that?" Badou demanded now.

"I'm sure you'll find him." Izaya grinned, "I'm afraid I can't say because you don't know this neighborhood, but he is here and he seems lost." The black haired informant told him. "You'd best avoid Shizu-chan too, Badou."

"Why is that?"

"Ah, well if you do meet him, you'll find out for yourself~" Badou frowned and dropped his cigarette and smothered it with his foot. Suddenly, from the entrance to the alley, a vending machine came rocketing towards them, and Izaya narrowly side stepped the machine. "Oops, Shizu-chan found me~"

Badou stuttered dumbfounded as Izaya took off running in the opposite direction. "IZAYA-KUN!" The startled red head looked to the shout and saw a blonde bartender… Said blonde, apparently named Shizu-chan, then gave chase to Izaya, and ignored Badou. Badou shook his head slowly sighing, and then headed for the exit after giving the vending machine a wary glance.

"Badou?" The red head's eye snapped open and looked up seeing Heine there. "What are you doing here?" Badou couldn't believe he heard _that_ from Heine.

"That's rich, coming from you," Badou sighed lengthier this time and dug out another cigarette to light up. He did. "I'm here to bring you home." Badou saw Heine frown but the albino did nod once, as it seems that whatever Heine came up here fore has met a dead end. The red head walked past Heine and the other followed.

"You are too damn impossible to find Heine, you know that?"

"You didn't have to follow me, I didn't ask you to," The albino scoffed.

"What would you _have_ done if you found Giovanni?" Badou asked, making a point Heine didn't like, "Would you have open fired with all these innocent people around?"

Heine hated that he was right, and frowned, as Badou continued, "I bet these people haven't seen guns of our caliber before, or fights like ours either."

"Hey, Shizuo's been shot once before." Heine glared lightly at Badou, and Badou just blinked, oh his name was Shizuo not Shizu-chan, "And you know, he almost smokes as much as you Badou." Heine didn't want to be lectured anymore so he changed the topic.

"I doubt that but okay," Badou chuckled, "Oi-hey, did he _actually_ throw that vending machine?"

"Yup, saw him lift the stupid thing too," Heine said with some respect for the strong, "Before that he pulled a stop sign _out_ of the ground to attack Izaya with it."

"That's crazy…" Badou said, but knew he'd have to come back one day to see it for himself.

"Let's go home Badou," Heine sighed exhausted, it had been such a day for him, but probably not as frustrating as Badou's. "I don't like this place, it puts me on edge…"

"If you say so," Badou dropped and crushed his finished cigarette, "Though I do kinda like it here."

* * *

><p><strong>This was born by me wondering what would happen if Izaya Orihara (an information broker) and Badou Nails (an information broker) ever met. This was fun to write~ now I can do my homework. <strong>  
><strong>Review please~~~<strong>


End file.
